Deep Inside: A Harry Potter Journal Story
by PiecesofDecember
Summary: A little green book, a troubled mind and pretty girls drive Harry Potter insane...
1. Letting Go

Deep Inside: A Harry Potter Journal Story

((Hello it tis me the wonderful Kimi here, and no I have not died I have just been busy with my play and such…. Anyways… I am now going to mix up what you think bout me cause I just love messing with people's minds. I am not just a parody writer **gasps** I am also a story writer and I have decided to write a very emotional Harry Potter story cause I feel like it. But believe me I will still be working on my other story but I felt like I needed to challenge myself with this heart throbbing story of Harry's pain, which he hides inside. Hence "Deep Inside" and he will have mixed love relations with some people that I shall keep to myself! **Laughs evilly** now for the disclaimer, I sadly only own Ellie my made-up character and not any of the various beings, which J.K. Rowling has so brilliantly made up herself. And now on with the story, which I intend to make someone cry! He ha ha ho! Oh and might I add I shall be posting many Deep Insides with other Characters as well if I can find the time.))

Down in a land far from my own sat a young man in a dark dorm, the only light he had to see was a small flashlight, but in his hands he held a small hunter green book. The boy looked down at the tiny bunch of collected paper and brushed his hand on the soft leather cover, then took his index finger and went along the side of it and brushed open the first page. His troubled emerald green eyes widened to see the little booklet was empty, but then he smiled slightly now noticing its purpose. "Hermione…" he murmured softly shaking his head. Pushing the book away he turned off his flashlight and rolled over to sleep. Trying to clear his mind to find the safety of dreams the book seemed to be calling to him. _"Write in me Harry, let it all go, you've been quite too long…" _Harry sighed rolling over to see a blurry outline of the book at the foot of his bed. He then reached for his light and then a will and some ink, and finally for the little green book. Turning of the light and dipping his quill her began to write.

"Life and death are a many strange thing, both which I do not understand, one could be loved by their family so deeply and be killed and greatly missed and another whom is hated can still linger on. Both which make no sense to me at all. My life is full of things I do not understand; many of then dark but there are others, which hold some light. My good friend Hermione gave me this book to write down what I think and what is really inside my mind. At first I thought it was a load of rubbish, but now I see I can finally let go of some pain, which I cling to so dearly in my mind and let it go. This little book will help me fight away the pain which lingers deep inside." Satisfied with his first entry and feeling not as filled with his dreadful burden Harry Potter put his ink and quill away and turned off the light with the book safe under his pillow.

The next morning our dear friend Harry was awaken by his friend Neville.

"Come on Harry." Neville spoke shaking him slightly. "Everyone's going down without you mate."

Harry then opened his eyes weakly and starred up at Neville, and then found some strength to get up and get dressed. "Go on ahead of me Neville I'll catch up." he said packing his bag for the day. Neville bid his goodbye and soon was out the door and in the common room. Harry sighed with relief and walked towards the door glad to be alone, but as the boy stepped into the arch of the door he looked back to his bed then turned his glance to his pillow. Then before he knew it Harry was in the common room heading to the Great Hall but he wasn't alone.

"Harry!" Called Hermione waving at him from the Gryffindor table. "Harry I have someone for you to meet!"

Harry waved to Hermione then sighed patting his bag fondly as he walked towards one of his best friends. As he got closer he saw a girl standing next to Hermione, someone he hadn't seen before, a young woman, she had dirty blonde punky layered hair that kissed her shoulders softly covering her ears which the right ear held an earring in the cartilage and then both ears had two on the bottom, nice white fair skin, a small cherry nose with a stud on the right side. She was smiling brightly to show nice pearly white straight teeth, but what really caught his attention were her deep-set sapphire eyes with an emerald green ring around the pupil making them seem like a deep ocean which Harry felt lost in. The girl had rolled up the sleeves of her white button up un-tucked shirt and left a few of the top buttons open so her light and navy blue tie could hang loosely over the small gap. She was also slim but in a good healthy way and very graceful although she looked very ragged and unruly. Her skirt was rolled slightly only to make it more comfortable and finally her feet wore her favorite light blue converse.

"Hey you must be Harry, nice to meet you man." the girl greeted knuckle bumping Harry's hand with a bright smile and deep American accent.

"Ummmm... Yah, Harry I am... and you are?" Harry asked looking down at his hand very confused.

"Oh sorry, the name's Ellie," Ellie replied simply. "Ellie Scarlett to be exact." she added.

"Ellie Scarlett..." Harry thought giving her a soft friendly smile sitting down, but imagining much more in his own little Fantasy day dream land, which he didn't fully snap out of until his good friend Ron came up and smacked him on the back as a greeting.

"Morning Harry." Ron beamed sitting down next to Hermione, "Morning Hermione, morning Ellie." he added shoveling mountains food onto his plate.

"Morning Ron." Ellie and Hermione replied in unison then continued talking.

"Yah... morning..." Harry murmured trying his hardest not to look at his strange new American friend. Soon before the Gryffindor knew it, the vass population of students in the Hall was ceasing.

"Well we gotta go to Advance Ancient Runes..." Ellie said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "But I'll catch you later." she called walking down to the Great Hall's exit with Hermione and then soon after disappearing through the grand wooden doors.

"Bye..." Harry muttered softly starring at the place where the young woman had left.

"Bye..." Dean imitated looking like a lovesick puppy causing an up roar of laughter amongst their friends.

"What was that for?" Harry asked giving him a smug look.

"Oh come on mate don't act stupid now," Ron started placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's very obvious."

"What's obvious?" he asked again trying to act as if he seriously had no clue what the hell Ron was blabbing about.

"That you have a thing for… _Ellie Scarlett._" Semus remarked batting his eyelashes in a girly way causing more laughter from the group of boys still at the Gryffendor table.

"And don't deny it, cause we can all tell." Dean remarked crossing his arms over his chest giving Harry a bright smile. "But I am proud of you mate, she's quite the girl." He added with a smirk, which brought a few more laughs to the small group.

Looking around the table at the laughing faces made Harry's skin begin to crawl. Their eyes on him made his heart pound heavily made his hands sweat and tingle. "Shut the fuck up!" he roared before grabbing his bag and blasting out of the Grand Hall that had just become completely silent. "Why did they so those things?" he thought as the troubled boy pushed through the crowds of people. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" he barked aloud causing a few more eyes to give him questionable glares of confusion. Finally with a heavy sigh Harry sauntered towards his History of Magic Class and barged through the door. Although Harry had left the dreaded mocking throughout the whole class all he could possibly think about was how his own friends seemed to have fun picking on him. Poor Harry couldn't understand it one little bit…

Friday flashed by very quickly without Harry speaking to his friends. It seemed since he had found the alone time he wanted, he wished now more than anything it would go away. But whenever he felt alone he would look down at his bag to find a familiar comforting sight, his little green book. ((A/N I was gunna make it black but it just made me think of that movie _The Little Black Book_…**shrugs** I just thought ya'll wanted to know that. **smiles**)) Finally the last bell rung for the day and Harry made his way out of the grand oak doors of Howgarts School. Soon he found himself out by the lake, searching around at his surroundings. He couldn't see anyone around... "It's safe." he thought sitting down in the lush grass, "No one will see." with shaky hands Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his little green friend. He needed to write... he needed to clear his mind once more.

"Why is it always me?" Harry scribbled onto the cream colored pages. "Why...Why everyone just keep out of my personal life? I just don't get it... They have no idea what it is like to be me. All of them just don't see! They couldn't possible get it... could they?"

"Howdy Harry!" Called a familiar voice from behind causing Harry to jump slightly then quickly stow the book into his bag just in time.

"Umm ello Ellie..." he replied looking up at her casually as if he was perfectly fine...which as incredibly hard for the present moment.

"May I join you?" Ellie asked looking down at him with her killer eyes a blinding smile.

"Yah sure." Harry said as easily as he could but felt his heart began to beat quickly as she gracefully placed herself next to him then flipped her hair back so she could see him.

"So what have you been up to today?" She asked starting the conversation while pulling out a long slender book from her bag and flipping through the pages, which were covered in drawings.

"Nothing much..." Harry replied strongly becoming more courageous looking at her with a smile then felt his glace drop to her book. "Wow..." he murmured stopping her hand from turning the page but then pulled it away quickly feeling his face turn pink. "Ummm those are really good..." he finished looking at a sketch of the Womping Willow in a daze as if it were going to come alive before his very eyes.

"Really? I just do it in my spare time..." Ellie said brushing a hand over the tree fondly still feeling the warmth of Harry's hand on her flesh even though it wasn't really there. "Here..." she started putting the book in his lap. "Check them out if you like... Do you seriously like 'em?"

"Yes they're amazing." Harry remarked turning the pages to see the forest, the Hagrid's hut, the Great Hall, some girls by the fountain and then one picture he had to rub his eyes as if he was seeing things, but he wasn't, it was of him. "Wow... it's me..."

Ellie laughed looking at the picture proudly, "Yup I drew that last week actually, I couldn't contain myself, you were in the perfect light leaning against that tree and I just had to," she explained. "You must think that I am a total loon now…"

"No, no..." Harry replied looking down at what seemed to be the mini version of him in the world of paper. "Not at all."

"Good... I have enough people who think that already," she murmured with a slight chuckle then sighed giving Harry a warm friendly look. "Thanks."

" Welcome to my world…." Harry began with a bright smile. "Everyone thinks I'm the crazy celebrity imagining crazy stories when I'm bored…. And No thank you..." He finished handing the book back to Elliewith a small smile trying not to look at her eyes for he was afraid he would be consumed in them yet again.

((So what do ya'll think? Ish it a flop? Or shall I continue on? Review I need to knows!))


	2. There's Something About Her

Deep Inside: A Harry Potter Journal Story

Chapter 2: There's Something About Her

((I got some reviews and some good advice I am feeling loved. Well now onward to chapter 2 when the little green book and Harry face some more shitty moments and maybe a little love. winks BUT! I shall not say from who... laughs evilly But I will say, cause most people like me have perverted minds...smiles sheepishly Anyways... It is a girl not a guy giving Harry the love he needs. Ok I cleared things up and off we go! Oh yes one more thing… I sadly do not own anything but Ellie Scarlett and Ashton Hart and if I did I wouldn't be writing this sad excuse for a story… Oh and a verrrry special Thanks to Perfect by Nature for Beta-ing my story!))

* * *

There's Something About Her

For a long time Harry and Ellie talked by the lake about everything they could think of. School, Quidditch, teachers, books and even how annoying Slytherins are or how. 'Fucked up' they are, as Ellie put it. But what got Harry interested was when Ellie talked about her life out of school...

"I was born in Ireland..." Ellie began looking out at the sunset with a warm smile. "But my father was a military man, so we then moved to States when I was five and a half... Don't get me wrong, it was great... but..." she paused looking down at her hands. "It wasn't the same... Ireland was so beautiful and green, and-and lush you know? Anyways, then 'bout…five years later we moved all the way to England... That very summer i received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. i was actually Sorted right after you were, Harry..." she cooed looking back at him with a bright smile. "I've been in many of your classes as well but I never said a word to you...'Ey I was very shy though... but this year is-..." she beamed turning back to him. "Different..."

Harry gulped and nodded not trusting his voice.

"Yup I've gotten very confident in myself… I even have a boyfriend now…" Ellie explained cocking her head the side with a little smirk-ish smile. "It's great to know someone cares for you… You know?"

"Oh?" Harry squeaked with a tiny forced smile then turned away from her glance. Boyfriend… he should have known. Elle was too… unique not-to have one. 'But who is it?' he thought 'We there's only one way to find out…' he pondered taking a deep breath then turned towards her again. "So..." he began searching desperately for the correct words. "Who's the lucky guy?" Harry asked trying to sound casual and surprisingly it worked cause Ellie laughed.

"Well…" Ellie started. "You probably don't know him but his name is Ashton Hart... He's a Ravenclaw 7th year…" she explained looking at him with her mischievous smile and big round eyes.

Harry shook his head. "Nope I don't know him sorry." Sighing he stood up. "I better be going… I'll see you tomorrow though." He said absentmindedly running his hand through his hedgehog hair.

"Alright, see ya…" Ellie said to him then took out her sketchbook and a pencil and began to sketch a group of boys at the edge of the lake. Harry smiled slightly at her drawing. She was so focused despite the pieces of her punky blonde hair falling across her face. He wished more than anything he could just stay there and watch her draw forever but he shook himself out of it and made his way back up the slope towards the castle.

As soon as Harry stepped into the Great Hall, Hermione pulled him over to sit with her and Ginny at the end of the long wooden table. Strangely when Harry looked at Ginny he didn't know who she was. She was so much taller now, and she'd grown older, her face no longer looked like she was eleven years old.Then her hair was a much deeper red and her eyes a nice greenish hazel that caused you to stop and stare. Ginny looked nothing like Ron but in the weirdest way she did. She seemed about a hundred times more confident than what she used to be as well 'There's something about Ginny…' he thought sitting down next to Hermione and smiled at Ginny across the table. 'Wait…' he thought again then looked away from her. 'This is GINNY I'm thinking about!'

"Hi Harry…" Ginny purred softly blinking her gorgeous greenish hazel eyes at him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Hi Ginny… How are you?" Harry replied looking around the table but stopped when Ron, Semus, Dean and Neville came into view. As he looked at their faces he knew they could all see him but they didn't say a thing. He sighed then looked back at Ginny forcing himself to smile at her.

"I'm fine… Oh and just so you know Ron is really sorry he acted like an asshole today." Ginny explained buttering her roll of bread. "Oh so are Semus and Dean…" she added then took a bite of the roll.

"Wait… What did they do?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny then back to Harry seeing he was turning slightly pink.

"Well..." Ginny began, then looked up at Harry. "I think that Harry should tell you." she finished lamely

"Um…" Harry began looking right into his pumpkin juice as if it would give him the right answer deep inside it's orange solution. 'Damned juice…' he thought the looked back at Hermione 'I can't tell her about Ellie…' he thought" They were just… being really annoying…and- and I was tired so I just over reacted." He lied then looked straight at Ginny who nodded to cover Harry. He smiled gratefully at her and she winked at him when Hermione wasn't looking.

Not too long afterwards Hermione left to go do her homework and Harry was left alone with Ginny. For what seemed like hours they talked about their summers and how shitty school is and then about just off the wall things.

"Hey we better get back to the Common Room." Ginny commented getting out off the bench then walked around the edge to Harry's side and grabbed his arm. "Come on Harry let's go…" she teasing pulling his sleeve like a little kid but cracked up with her warm and gentle laughter.

"Ok let's go…" Harry replied standing up and walking out of the Great Hall with her at his side.

As they wandered back towards the Common Room it was strangely silent… but yet so right. It seemed they were just enjoying other's company other than their words. "So…" Harry began breaking the almost eerie silence." You worried about O.W.L.s this year?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes sort of…" Ginny replied looking down at her feet with a soft smile. "But I've got you, Hermione and Ron to help me study so I'm sure I'll do just fine." She added elbowing him gently with her's blinking her thick eyelashes at him again.

"Yes that's right I'd be glad to help you…" Harry replied smiling at her. "And… Ginny."

"Yes?" She asked cocking her head towards him slightly.

"Thanks for covering for me at dinner… I didn't really want Hermione to know… about-" he paused thinking of the right word. "About that…"

"No problem… I'm right by your side Harry…" Ginny said intensely. "Not matter what…" she added very softly almost as if it was to herself. "Ellie's a lucky girl…" she murmured looking deep into Harry's eyes keeping the strong gaze.

'Is she toying with me?' Harry thought looking deep into her eyes seeing a very faint touch of yearning inside the multi colored orbs… it frightened him slightly. But yet… he stopped walking but still kept his deep gaze. Ginny stopped and turned around.

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking back at him very confused. "What's wrong?" she asked again then looked around the corridor finally realizing how quiet it was. They were all alone. She blinked again then met his gaze, she wasn't afraid to look at him. Then very slowly Ginny stepped closer to Harry in the darkness, step by step she got a little closer until her could see the very faint freckles on her nose. Harry looked down at her lips then blinked looking back at her eyes again. Then before he knew it Harry felt her lips against his… Feelings flushed throughout his body, emotions whirled in his head as he pulled her closer to him. Ginny had always been here why didn't he seen it? Harry then moved his hand behind her neck and supported her head then pulled away for breath.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered into her ear then widened his eyes and backed away. 'GINNY!' He screamed in his head. "I- I… I have to go…" he stuttered walking backward down the hallway then turned the corner and broke into a dead run leaving Ginny alone and confused. He ran for a very long time until his legs couldn't carry him any longer. He sighed heavily, dropped down on the ground and leaned his back against the cold stonewall behind him. "Am I fucking crazy?" He asked himself. "She's Ron's sister for fucking sake!" He exclaimed throwing his book bag across the hall in his anger causing parchment and books flew everywhere. Sighing again he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to think. "I need help…" he murmured softly. "That's it…" he mumbled opening his eyes then scanning the books in the hallway until he found the right one. Harry shot across the hallway and grabbed the little green book and scrounged out a quill.

"I am being torn in two… My mind wants one thing and my heart the other. I know Ginny is more than Ron's sister, she's funny beautiful and so, so brave. But as she may be those things Ginny will still, and always remain Ron's little and only sister." He scribbled on a clear page just feeling the pain and emotion flow out of his fingertips. "Do I only feel this way for her because I cannot have what I really want? Or is she what I really want? Or is she what I need? Or do I need the excitement of Ellie although I cannot have her? I have so many questions that I want answers to but I know I cannot have them." He concluded closing the book and leaning his head against the wall again feeling much better.

After a few minutes had passed Harry remembered that he had much more to do than sit in the hallway, so he sat up and collected his cluttered books and papers and shoved them into his bag. Then he got onto his feet and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I see I'm not the only late evening walker then…" Called a voice from behind Harry and he froze in his steps and slowly turned around to see a face he hadn't seen before. "Ey you're Potter!" he exclaimed stepping out of his shadowy corner to reveal himself. He was a tall lean guy who looked around the age of 17. His skateboarder hair was a dark almost blue black and his eyes were an abnormal icy gray blue. Harry nodded at the stranger and gulped slightly hoping he hadn't been there that long.

"That I am but… who are you?" Harry asked putting his hands into his pockets with a soft smile.

"Oh yes how rude of me…" The young man began with a very joking pure white sparkling smile. "The name's Ashton Hart…" he cooed in a tone that made Harry's skin crawl.

"Oh so you're Ashton…" Harry murmured looking down at the ground then back up to Ashton's bittersweet stare.

"And I see you've heard of me then…" Ashton replied crossing his arms and leaning against the stonewall.

"Yah that I have…" Harry explained. "I'm friends with Ellie." He added feeling completely awkward. "And she mentioned you…" he mumbled nodding to himself.

"Ah yes I see…" He purred in his almost Italian accent. "Ellie's great…" he added looking down at the floor with the same warm smile Ellie wore when she was thinking about Ashton.

"Oh yeah she's very talented." Harry commented wanting more than anything to run back down the hallway away from Ellie's 'boyfriend', the only reason she didn't want to be with Harry. "Her drawings are very good…"

"She sings too." Ashton remarked looking at Harry with an almost proud smile. "But it takes a lot to get her to sing at all with all she's been through." He explained looking back at the ground. "It takes a lot." He emphasized.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked giving Ashton a very confused look.

"You don't know?" Ashton asked and Harry simply shook his head.

"Truth be told I just met her today so I don't know much about her really…" Harry replied with a soft fake laugh but Ashton didn't seem to notice.

"Oh well, Her father was a military man…" Ashton began but then paused. "No she would have told you that…" he murmured to himself. "Well you know about her past then but you don't know about her present…" he started looking up at the ceiling as if the story he was telling was up there somewhere. "You see… Ellie and her dad were very close…" Harry knew where this was going he could feel it. "But he was in his car and well there was a drunk driver on the road… they collided head on, they say he died immediately." Ashton murmured solemnly. "But the worst part was he was on his way to Ellie's 16th birthday party… We waited for hours then finally the cops showed up to the door…" he paused again. "Ellie-… she didn't eat, sleep, talk… I watched her slip away. We all thought she'd die but then one day, she got up as if nothing happened but that guitar… It was her birthday present that was from her father. She still hasn't touched it… It just sits in her dorm with the card and the ribbon on it."

Harry didn't say anything for a long time… he just stood on his two feet looking at the floor. "Wow…" he murmured softly then looked up at Ashton to thinking him as Ellie's boyfriend anymore but as a regular student in this school.

"Yah… it was hard on all of us… Rem was a big part of everyone's hearts…" Ashton replied. "Hey… I better be off…" he said leaning off the wall then walking off the other way. "See yah Potter!" he called back

"Bye…" Harry mumbled watching Ashton walk away, then only when he couldn't see him anymore did he walk back into the Gryffendor Tower feeling more than just his pain now.

((Well that's it! The 2nd, more heart rendering chapter! And it gets better! **Smiles** review and such.))


	3. One Deadly Kiss?

Deep inside: A Harry Potter Journal Story

Chapter 3

One Deadly Kiss?

((I am ALIVE! Holla! Lol just kidding. Anyways... I am happy to report that I am not dead! I know trippy stuff huh? Ehem anyways... I am now going to continue with another chapter and ruin Harry's poor little life again. Although I must say JK Rowling is much better at it. I mean come on Sirius and Dumbledore! I swear if she kills of Ron or Hermione I will be very very very depressed! When Ron almost died in the 6th book I was sobbing! I mean actually tear were streaming from my eyes! Well more like pouring...Ok I'm stretching the truth a bit... Just put it this way I was very very very very close to tears and very very close to throwing the book across the room... It was almost as bad as when Sirius died... Thinks back on moment Ugh that was ugly... I actually cried and threw the book across the room. Heh anyways on with Chapter 3, which is labeled, One Deadly Kiss? And you will soon see why! Ooo I will be introducing 2 new characters too. I swear these are the last ones lol...

After the disclaimer of course:

Ehem...

WHAT I DO NOT OWN:

J.K ROLWING'S:

CHARACTERS

WORLD

CREATURES

ECT... (You get my drift...)

((Newly added things are !))

WHAT I DO OWN! (YAY!):

ELLIE SCARLETT

ASHTON HART

LANDON HART!

EMMY SCARLETT!

HARRY'S LITTLE GREEN BOOK(YES IT IS MINE I CREATED IT!Smiles Proudly)

Ok that's it! Have fun reading and Reviewing! WAIT! ONE MORE THING! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING MARY-SUE! OMFG! IF ANYONE MENTIONS THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU DID! GOD YOU LITTLE ARSES! Grumble Put it this mind... I have Rabid Hamsters Trained by Sparticus on speed dial... Ok you have been warned, now, Thank you and enjoy. :)))

One Deadly Kiss?

Chapter 3

* * *

Once Harry made it back to the familiar and cozy Gryffindor Common room he found it to be nearly empty. Luckily for him Ginny was not there... Yet... Not wanting to encounter her after their 'meeting' Harry quickly jogged up the Boy's stairs. As he reached for his familiar bronze dorm doorknob he remembered something... He was mad at them. He was mad at his friends for making him look like an arse. "Ugh..." he moaned really debating wether or not he should just go sleep on a common room couch... But then Harry remembered his Ginny issue. Then after a moment of though he murmured,"Fuck it," and yanking the door open. As soon as he shut the door softly behind him Ron sat up in his bed and starred at Harry.

"What the bloody hell were you doing up so late?" He asked, Harry ignored him and crept quietly over to his bed hoping not to wake up Dean, Semus and Neville. That's just what he needed... To be ambushed by all four of them in the state he was in now. "And what were you doing up anyways?"

"What are you my mother? It's none of your fucking business." Harry sneered turning away from Ron. He cringed slightly at the sound of his own meanness. He didn't want to be mad at Ron... He really wasn't actually... Harry noticed that he was just bitter in general. The whole Ginny paretically throwing herself at him was a start, and then the Ellie thing was bad enough, now his friends made him look like the biggest arse in the entire world. As much as he wanted to turn around and apologize to Ron, Harry was too tired and too irritated to deal with the entire world at that present moment, and not just Ron.

"God... Just was fucking wondering..." Ron sneered back. "You know I was going to apologize but since you're being such a prat I don't think I will." Harry rolled his eyes, kicked off his shoes and climbed into his bed. He didn't even bother to get changed, he just plopped down onto the bed and fell asleep in seconds.

The next morning Harry awoke to realize three things. One, his neck was killing him for falling asleep in a weird position. Two, Ron probably hated him and three, today was going to be hell. Moaning loudly he tried to roll off the bed and land on his feet to get up, but unfortunately Harry ended up on the hard cold floor instead of on his feet. "Fuuuuck..." he growled. "Ugh... I've been saying that a lot..." Harry said to himself sitting up. "Aaaand now I'm talking to myself... Great..." After the little conversation with himself Harry climbed to his feet, changed, made himself as presentable as possible and then wandered down for breakfast. Saturday... It never sounded so good to him... Too bad he would be spending this Saturday hiding from Ginny. The main reason why his day would be hell...

"Harry?" Cooed a voice behind him. 'Oh shit...' He thought, 'It's Ginny... Oooooh fuck.' He cringed slightly and then turned around, not to see Ginny. Who he did see was a young girl who looked about fourteen maybe fifteen. She had chest length golden blonde hair with bangs that hung across her forehead, slightly covering one of her huge crystal blue-green eyes. Her nose was like a small cherry and her smile consisted of beautiful straight shinny teeth which were both strangely familiar. She was about five inches shorter than Harry and very thin, but she seemed very poised and elegant in a strange sort of way. She almost seemed very proper, except for the torn jeans, black converse and Abercrombie sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Um... Hi?" He asked giving her a funny look. "Erm... Who the hell are you?" The girl laughed softly and gave him a pearly smile.

"Sorry, I forgot... I'm Emmy Scarlett." She replied putting out to hand.

"Oh... Ugh... Hi" Harry said shaking her hand slightly. "Wait, did you say Scarlett?"

"Yes... I'm Ellie Scarlett's younger sister. You know her?" Emmy asked brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah I know her. But you know I think I've seen you around before."

"Well I'm a Gryffindor and I used to hang out with Ginny alot... That's how I know you. She talked non stop bout you really." Emmy explained putting her hands in her pockets.

"Ginny? Erm... How, erm n-nice." He studdered feeling uncomfortable with the sound of her name.

"Yeah... You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... Fine really... So you're a 5th year right?" Harry asked changing the subject not wanting to dwell on Ginny or give Emmy any reason to question her about it.

"Yup... I am not looking forward to O.W.L.s though... My sister got nine... Nine. I have a lot to live up to."

"Yeah that-that must suck."

"Yup... Friggen Ravenclaws." she murmured.

"Wait... So you're in Gryffindor and you sister is in Ravenclaw?"

"Oh... Yeah... Well It's kinda a funny thing really. Ellie's the smarter one, hense the nine O.W.L.s, and the complete rebel and I'm the brave one and completely normal. Not quiet sure how that works but hey whatever... So anyways... You heading to the Great Hall?"

"Ugh..." Harry hesitated looking down the hall as if to see either Ginny or his friends there to harass him... But luckily the hallway was empty, he breathed a little easier and turned back to Emmy. "Um yeah you?"

"Yup..." Emmy said nodding softly

"Wanna go like together, since we're walking in the same direction?"

"Sure!" Emmy replied with a smile. Then the two walked down the rest of the way to Hall talking casually about this or that. Surprisingly Harry was glad that he met Emmy, because now he wouldn't have to eat breakfast alone, as he had planned to do now being unable to sit with Ron and Ginny. He also enjoyed her company noticing they had a lot in common. Once they were at the Large front doors the strangest thing happened... Harry had turned to ask Emmy if she wanted to sit with him and where she wanted to sit. But just as his face turned towards her's he found Emmy's lips on his. Taken away by her action he moved back a little until he hit the stone wall. Emmy pulled away and turned around to smile triumphantly at the back of some blonde guy's head. Meanwhile Harry stood against the wall in shock and deep confusion.

"Erm..." He began looking at her very funny.

"Oh... Ummmm I'm really really sorry about that... But I just saw my x-boyfriend and kinda sorta wanted to piss him off. He cheated on me and now wants me back now so I just wanted to make him jealous. I wasn't thinking... I tend to be a tad impulsive." Emmy explained looking away from his eyes.

"A TAD impulsive!" he asked widening his eyes.

"Ok ok I happen to be really impulsive. And I also happen to be really sorry..." she replied smiling hopefully at him.

"Erm... It's ok..." Harry murmured shaking it off loosening up a bit. "Let's just hope no one realized it was me... You have no clue how fast things fly across this school if it's about me." Emmy cringed.

"I completely forgot about that... Hense the impulsive thing..." she said. "I'm sorry... Again..."

"No it's ok... Really..."

"You sure?"

"Yes...Now... I'm hungry. You want to go sit before everyone eats all the toast?" Harry asked smiling at her. Emmy laughed and nodded, then lead the way into the Great Hall. As Harry followed her to the Gyffindor table, Harry felt the weirdest feeling inside... Almost like he had _enjoyed_ Emmy's kiss. 'No... No way! This cannot be happening to me... Again...' he thought sitting down across the table from Emmy. She stretched out a smooth hand and grabbed a piece of toast, then she gazed into his eyes with a soft smiled upon her cherry lips. 'Oh shit... It is' Quickly Harry looked away from Emmy's eyes and pretended to be engulfed in what piece of toast he wanted. Thankfully their breakfast was over, it felt like hours and hours, but in reality it was only about fifteen minuets. "Well see you later." Harry said smiling at her then he began to walk away, quickly. He needed to talk to someone... The only person who seemed open at the time was Hermione.. Since, well... Ron was mad at him and he would probably want to murder him for kissing Ginny then blowing her off... Semus was mad at him and would just tell everyone anyway. Dean was mad at him and would tell Semus, who would tell everyone and then, Neville... Ugh Neville wouldn't get it. Ellie, Ginny and now Emmy were out of the question being part of the problem. So his only friend left was Hermione. Which for some weird reason depressed him for a second or two. But he got over it and kept walking remembering the task at hand.

"Wait Harry!" Emmy called down the hall. Harry cringed and slowly turned around to find himself nose to nose with Emmy.

"Ah... Um hi." he murmured giving her a soft fake smile, leaning away from her slowly.

"Hi... Well I was wondering... You know if you aren't busy tomorrow, if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me and hang out?" She asked smiling with her killer smile. 'Fuck that must run in the family... Elle has the same one.' Harry thought. 'Say no... Say you have a report to do! Say anything but yes!' he urged in his head.

"Erm..." He began. 'SAY NO!' his brain shouted. "Yeah that would be great." he replied. 'AHHH! FUCKING STUPID! WHY DID I SAY THAT! UGH...'

"Great! Well I'll meet you in the common room in the morning! Bye!" Emmy said smiling at him once more, then walking away. Harry smiled at her until she turned around the corner then rolled his eyes and did other obscure things and ended it by kicking the wall. Later regretting it for he had stubbed his toe. "FUCK!" he shouted grabbing his toe.

"You alright mate?" called a familiar voice behind him. Harry stopped moving and turned around suddenly to see something that made his stomach flop. It was Ashton, Ellie's boyfriend, and another guy with blonde hair that looked strangely familiar.

"Ugh Yeah just hurt my... Toe" he trailed off noticing who lame that was.

"Gotcha." Ashton purred. "Oh Potter this is my younger brother, Landon." he said pointing to the shorter bleached blonde version of him.

"Sup?" Landon cooed putting a hand through his hair.

"Ugh nothing?" Harry murmured giving Landon a stange look, trying to find out why he looked so familiar to him.

"Landon you're such a faggot." Ashton sneered elbowing his little brother in a kidding way. Landon just glared at him and crossed his arms. "Anyway where are you off to?"

"Ugh... Library, I'm looking for my friend."

"Nice well I was just going to despose of the maggot then go there want to come with?" Ashton asked.

"Ugh actually I'm kinda late for meeting her I should just go, sorry." Harry lied.

"Ok see ya!" Landon pipped up then walked away clearly pissed at Ashton.

"Landon!" Ashton called after him. "Little prick... Ok Bye Potter." he purred before jogging off after his brother.

"If this isn't the weirdest day ever I don't know what was." Harry whispered to himself before he wandered off towards the library in search of Hermione's wisdom or soon pure enragement.

* * *

In the Library...

* * *

"WHA-!" Hermione began before Harry clamped his hand on her mouth, picked her up my the waist with his other arms and carried her towards the back of the isle they were in. 

"Shhh... Please I can't have every living soul in the castle know about this so do you think you can keep the yelling at me to more of an enraged whisper?" He pleaded giving her a hopeful look. Hermione gave Harry her usual 'I'm disappointed in you' look, sighed then nodded. Harry removed his hand and let her out of his grip. "So...? What do I do?"

"Wow Harry you have really screwed yourself this time..." she murmured grabbing his hand and then pulling him down to a more secluded part of the Library. "So let me get this straight... You like Ellie, but she has a boyfriend."

"Right."

"And you can't be with Ginny because if Ron found out now, in your awful friendship state at the present moment, then he would kill you."

"Yeah that's basically it."

"So... Then isn't it obvious?"

"No... It really isn't." Harry replied. Hermione groaned.

"Emmy! Go for Emmy!" she snapped.

"But if Ginny finds out it will hurt her. I don't want to hurt her." he muttered.

"Well she didn't seem to upset about it this morning when she..." Hermione trailed off. "Ugh put it this way she's fine now. So when are you seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to Hogsmeade."

"Wait you're going on a date with her?"

"What! No we're just hanging out..." Harry snapped defensively.

"Together..."

"Well yeah..."

"Alone..."

"Erm..."

"Face it, it's a date."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is..."

"No... Erm... Ah... Fuck. It is a date." he admitted.

"Well I have to meet up with Ellie... I'll tell her you say hi." Hermione said walking towards the table where she left her stuff. "Oh and Harry... Have fun on your date." she teases grabbing his bag, then walking off. Harry moaned putting his head against a book shelf. He never knew that one simple kiss could be so... Deadly.


	4. That Thing You Do

Deep Inside: A Harry Potter Journal Story

Chapter 4:

That Thing You Do

((Ok so I know I've neglected this for about um... 5 months... Wow that's worse than the last 3 times or so hehheh sorry bout that... Well actually I did almost have this chapter done but then my Step-Dad messed up the computer and fried everything on it so I now have to start over. I'll try to remember what I wrote on that one and put it here the best I can so anyways on to the disclamier!

WHAT I DO NOT OWN:

J.K ROLWING'S:

CHARACTERS

WORLD

CREATURES

ECT... (You get my drift...)

((Newly added things are !))

WHAT I DO OWN! (YAY!):

ELLIE SCARLETT

ASHTON HART

LANDON HART!

EMMY SCARLETT!

HARRY'S LITTLE GREEN BOOK(YES IT IS MINE I CREATED IT!)

Alright now I hope you enjoy the the lovely chapter: That Thing You Do))

Chapter 4

That Thing You Do

Harry stayed in the library for a long time, hidden in the isles of old books. It was strangely soothing to him to think that no one would be able to find him there, it was the last place anyone would look for him. Well actually Snape's classroom and crazy Trelawny's classroom would be the very last places anyone would look if they were looking for Harry. But the library was deffinately one of the top 5 least Harry places in the whole school. As Harry wandered around the library he found a good abandoned chair in the far corner of the place to take refuge on. He sighed heavily sitting down, he closed his eyes and sat there for a few seconds, until he was disturbed by a weird growling noise. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find the sorce of the noise. He sat up a little and looked down at the chair he was sitting in, the noise was coming from the chair. "What the hell?" he murmured pulling his wand out, then suddenly the chair came alive and wrapped its arms around Harry, capturing him there. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed struggling in chair, but the chair's grip was too strong. It growled again and wrapped cloth around Harry's legs so he couldn't kick anymore, he lifted up his wand about to say a spell but then more cloth shot up and wrapped around his arm, fligging the wand out of his hand. Harry was defenseless to a chair... "Ugh...HELP?" he yelled.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called to him.

"Ugh hello! I'm over here! Help!" he replied pathetically as the chair tightened its grip around his chest. He couldn't breathe anymore, he weezed for breath and began to see spots infront of his eyes. He saw a figure infront of him point a wand at the chair and say a spell. A light illuminated around the person so he couldn't see their face, they stepped towards him as the chair let Harry go, then everything went black.

* * *

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" the same voice asked urgently.

"Huh?" he groaned opening his eyes groggily to see Ellie starring down at him. "Ellie?"

"Oh thank God!" she exlaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest. "I so glad you are ok."

"Ugh... Thank you..." he replied hearing her heart beating faster as she spoke to him. She pulled him away from her chest and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh... Much better." he murmured accidently. "Ugh I mean... You know- It's nice to be able to breathe."

"I thought so..." She replied as if she hadn't heard the first thing he had said. He smiled at her then looked down to see she had laid his head on her lap.

"Um..." Harry began moving off of Ellie's lap and placing himself next to her on the floor. "Thanks for saving me from the chair of doom."

"No problem... That would be pretty interesting to see the headlines of that story in the Daily Prophet though. TEEN HERO IS CLUBBERED BY CHAIR: WORLD IS AT SHOCK!" Ellie annouced, Harry couldn't help but laugh at her. "Thank you I'll be here all year."

"That's great news, I'll need someone to protect me from the killer goblet hidden in the dark corner of the Great Hall won't I?" he replied.

"Don't worry I'll be there for you." she said punching him in the arm playfully smiling at him, shiney teeth and all. He smiled feeling better about knowing he had more than one friend at Hogwarts at that present moment. But then it hit him, Hermione had gone to meet Ellie somewhere not to long ago. Why was she there then?

"Ellie... Why were you here?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked looking away from him.

"Well I mean, I was just with Hermione not too long ago and she said she was going to see you, but then you were here."

"Ugh... Well Harry... I was just going to meet her when I heard you over here." she began turning pink in the face.

"Well why were you here in the far dark corner of the library?" Harry asked, even though he had a hunch about why. Ashton was on his way to the library when he saw him not to long ago and Ellie just happened to be there as well. He didn't need to know, he didn't want to know, but he couldn't stop the word vomit.

"I was-... I was with-... Ashton... Studying." Harry could see right through her lie, but he didn't say anything after that. He went silent and looked off at the bookshelf infront of him.

"Oh... Gotcha." They were silent for a moment until Ellie began to sniffle softly, he looked over to see she was crying. "Ellie?"

"Oh Harry... I'm sorry... I'm lying to you... But I don't want you to see what I really am. I like the way you look at me Harry. That thing you do, that little look you give me. Your smile, your eyes... I love that look so much, but it's so hard for me to look at you when you do it because there are so many things that you don't know about me-... And-And I wonder if you'll still do that thing you do when you look at me if you knew the truth..." Ellie explained wiping tears from her eyes. "I-I have to go." she shot to her feet and then ran off down the isle.

"Ellie wait!" Harry called after her. But she was gone. He sighed and pulled his bag over to himself and took out the little green book and quill and let it out again, wondering about that thing Ellie did that drove him crazy. Her beautiful smile... The one thing he couldn't have that he wanted so badly.

((Ok so it's short and sweet and not what I had before but it just came out and it's something! More to come soon I promise! 3 3 3 3 Me))


End file.
